Call Me by Your Name
by teayunmin
Summary: PART II UP! / "Nice view i got here." Bisik Yoongi yang ternyata masih berada dibelakangku dengan posisi yang sama, yang berarti his face is on my fuckin peachies. God." / DLDR! / BL! / YoonMin FanFic / Yoongi!SEME
1. Part I

_**Call Me by Your Name**_

" _If there is any truth in this world,_

 _it lies when I'm with you."_

 _._

 _Part I_

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Other Cast is from the film "Call Me by Your Name",

dengan beberapa perubahan nama, alur, cerita, dan aspek lain.

.

Yoongi!TOP

Jimin!BOTTOM

.

.

.

 _Somewhere on Northern Italy._

* * *

"Maria, mahasiswa Ayahku akan datang hari ini. Aku harus membersihkan kamar ini."

Aku Park Jimin, 17 tahun. Sedang libur musim panas dan sedang tidak sibuk melakukan apapun kecuali menuruti perintah ayahku untuk membersihkan kamar untuk tamunya; mahasiswa, orang Seoul yang kuliah dan tinggal di Amerika; mahasiswa kesayangannya.

"Minnie, tenanglaaah. Kau terlihat seperti _Mafalda_ saja..." –dia Maria teman kecilku, tertawa senang melihatku mondar-mandir mengeluarkan bajuku dari lemari dikamar tamu yang sering ku gunakan saat dia menginap dirumah. Oh, dan Mafalda adalah pembantu kepercayaan dirumah kami.

Keluargaku adalah campuran dari Korea Selatan, itu sisi ayahku dan Rusia dari ibuku. Kami pindah ke Italia dari awal ayah dan ibu menikah. Tepatnya di bagian utara negara yang terkenal dengan sejarah Romania yang rumit namun mengesankan. Italia.

.

"Shit, he's here Minnie..." aku dan Maria mengintip dari jendela kamar dan mendapati kedua orang tuaku sibuk menyambut tamu mereka. Si mahasiswa Amerika kesayangan.

Aku menilik penampilannya, kemeja biru langit berlengan panjang yang digulung hingga sikut, memperlihatkan kulit porselennya yang entahlah terlihat begitu berkilau dan macho, celana puntung berwarna khaki yang hampir bertabrakan dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat itu –namun terlihat kemerahan dengan sinar matahari musim panas, dengan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi ke samping dan _undercut_ saudara-saudara. Oh, dan tato yang hampir membungkus setengah lengan kirinya. Dia terlihat hampir sempurna. Lihat seberapa baiknya dia membentuk tubuhnya. _Ugh_. _Mierda_!

"Look at those damn shoulder, Minnie." Maria menyikut pinggangku, tampak jelas menggodaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "No wonder he seems confident." menanggapi godaan Maria.

Kami berdua tertawa, tepat sebelum ayah memanggil namaku, "Jiminnie, turunlah..."

Aku memberi kode pada Maria, "It's my time." dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah tanpa menunggu Maria, untuk menyambut tamu spesial orang tuaku tentunya.

.

"Darling, itu tamu yang kami bicarakan denganmu semalam. Dia baru pertama kali ke sini, ibu sudah bilang kalau Italia dan Amerika berbeda kan?" aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan sambil masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Yoongi, Jimin. Jimin, Yoongi." Ayah mengenalkan kami dengan singkat, perkenalan yang tidak berarti dengan salaman dan adu tatap selama sepersekian detik.

"Let me help you," aku membawakan barang bawaannya yang tidak banyak, hanya satu tas valet biasa dan satu tas gandeng yang berisi keperluan kecilnya, mungkin. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih dalam bahasa Itali yang hanya ku tanggapi dengan senyuman singkat lalu memberi kode pada ibuku yang langsung dimengerti untuk diarahkan ke kamar tamu.

"You're very welcomed here." Kata ibuku pada Yoongi dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang lumayan, sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya yang dibarengi kekehan kecil oleh ayahku. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan berterimakasih lalu mengikutiku ke kamar tamu –yang akan jadi kamarnya selama dua bulan kedepan.

Saat menaiki tangga, aku dan Yoongi berpapasan dengan Maria. Aku bertanya apa dia akan segera pulang, dia hanya mengangguk dan memberi salam pada Yoongi dengan mencium kedua pipinya, " _Piacere"_.

.

"Yeah, ini kamar mu. Maaf jika berantakan. Kau bisa menggunakan lemari ini dan kamar mandi. Kamarku tepat di sebelah. Oh, dan sepertinya kita harus berbagi kamar mandi karena itu satu-satunya kamar mandi yang ada disini, dan pintu keluar dari kamarku." Saat sibuk menjelaskan beberapa hal yang menurutku penting, Yoongi malah tertidur dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum karena dia tampak sangat kelelahan dari perjalanan jauh.

.

Tring... Tring... Tring...

Itu suara bel yang dibunyikan oleh Mafalda, berbunyi tiga kali untuk menandakan waktu untuk makan malam. Aku terbangun dari rebahan, tak lupa melipat ujung halaman buku yang tadi ku baca sebelum sedikit berteriak, "Yoongi, we're being called for dinner." Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Dia masih tertidur. Sangat pulas. Aku memutar otak agar bisa membangunkannya tanpa perlu mengguncang badannya yang _hot_ itu. Uhm.

Aku mengambil buku sejarah Perancis tebal yang berada di rak buku samping tempat tidur, dan sengaja melemparkannya dilantai agar berbunyi debuman yang lumayan keras untuk membangunkannya.

"Ah, maaf. Kita sudah dipanggil untuk makan malam." Kataku saat dia menggeram dari tidurnya tanda bahwa ia lumayan terganggu. Tapi hey, geraman beratnya itu membuatku hampir kehilangan akal sehat.

Oh, satu lagi infromasi. His voice is such an eargasm. Trust me.

"Ah, i probably gonna pass. Tolong katakan pada ibumu, aku sangat kelelahan yeah beberapa jam lagi untuk tidur sepertinya akan sangat membantu."

Aku hanya mengangguk, masih tidak mengerti harus fokus ke suaranya, ucapannya, atau wajah kelelahannya yang demi apapun sangat menggoda. Damn.

"Baiklah." Jawabku singkat sambil mengembalikan buku sejarah Perancis yang menjadi objek untuk membangunkannya tadi.

Merasa tak diperlukan lagi, aku memutar arah menuju ke pintu sebelum ia kembali angkat suara, "Jadi ini kamar tamu atau kamar lamamu?"

"Ah, ini sebenarnya kamar tamu. Tapi Maria sering menginap disini, dan aku menemaninya untuk tidur disini." Jelasku.

Dia mengangguk, mengusap wajahnya dibantal sebelum tersenyum ke arahku, "Yang tadi itu, Maria? _Grazie_ , Jimin. Later."

Aku mengangguk sekali untuk membalas pertanyaan dan ucapan terimakasihnya, sebelum turun ke dapur untuk makan malam bersama keluarga lalu mengizinkan Yoongi bahwa ia takkan ikut makan malam pada ibuku.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **P.s; harus baca novelnya + nonton filmnya dengan judul yang sama. "Call Me by Your Name".**


	2. Part II

_**Call Me by Your Name**_

" _If there is any truth in this world,_

 _it lies when I'm with you."_

.

 _Part II_

 _._

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Other Cast is from the film "Call Me by Your Name",

dengan beberapa perubahan nama, alur, cerita, dan aspek lain.

.

Yoongi!TOP

Jimin!BOTTOM

.

.

.

... _in the middle of eighties._

* * *

Keesokan paginya aku sibuk menyiapkan _brunch_ ; _brew_ dan tart serta beberapa minuman untuk disiapkan dimeja makan samping rumah yang berhadapan dengan kebun milik ibu. Mafalda beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa aku tak perlu membantunya, ibu juga sudah membawa kue tart ke meja makan. Aku baru saja akan beranjak dari dapur saat melihat Yoongi dengan bingung menatapku dari jendela kecil penghubung dapur dan meja makan di dalam rumah yang biasanya menjadi tempat untuk mengambil makanan tambahan dari pembantu.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, memberi gestur bertanya. Dia tersenyum miring, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya –entah apa maksudnya itu tapi ku rasa ia sedang menggodaku. Saat Mafalda membawa telur rebus ke meja makan luar, aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang menangkup wajahnya diatas telapak tangan kanannya.

"Already back from a dead _huh_?" aku menundukkan wajahku –mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya. Dia kembali tersenyum miring, yang oh tuhan terlihat sangat seksi. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tato yang ada dilengan kirinya.

"Am I take that long?" aku mengendikkan bahu mendengar pertanyaannya.

"No, we were just about to take a _brunch_." sarkasku, dan dia masih tersenyum simpul.

Aku dengan cepat berdiri dari posisiku, membalikkan badan dan mengangguk serta tersenyum canggung saat Mafalda datang dan memanggilku untuk makan diluar sambil kembali berlalu ke tempat menyetrika pakaian. Tidak menyadari adanya Yoongi dijendela makanan.

"Nice view i got here." Bisik Yoongi yang ternyata masih berada dibelakangku dengan posisi yang sama, yang berarti _his face is on my fuckin peachies. God._

"Oh God, _mi scusi_."1 Aku panik dan menjauhi wajahnya, dia hanya tertawa. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, ku rasa tak ada pihak yang dirugikan." Aku masih mencerna ucapannya saat dia beranjak dan masuk ke pintu dapur untuk pergi ke meja makan luar.

.

Di meja makan mereka terlihat sangat asik berbicara tentang sejarah Roma dan kebun milik ibu. Aku hanya menimpali beberapa hal yang ku ketahui dari buku-buku yang pernah ku baca. Ah ya, aku sangat suka membaca, terutama hal-hal yang menarik dan ku rasa _penting_.

"Ah, dimana aku bisa menemukan bank kota disini? Aku sangat memerlukannya." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil menyendokkan _uova semi-cotte_ ke dalam mulutnya. _Hentikan_ , aku tak bisa berhenti berpikiran kotor melihat kuning telur yang kental itu disendokkan ke dalam mulutnya. _Damn._

"Aku bisa menemanimu berkeliling..." ucapku refleks, dia menatapku sebelum kembali menyendokkan telurnya.

"It'd be great, _grazie._ " Ucapnya. Aku melihat ayah yang juga menatap senang padaku.

"Kita naik sepeda Anchise saja ya, ayah?" ayahku mengangguk dan berkata untuk menyelesaikan _brunch_ kita sebelum berangkat. Ah, Anchise adalah suami Mafalda. Mereka berdua yang mengurus rumah juga mengurus semua keperluan kami sejak lama.

"Let's go, then. _Later._ " Yoongi membersihkan mulutnya, berpamitan, lalu langsung ku ajak mengambil sepeda Anchise.

Ah, ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Cara Yoongi mengucapkan _Later_ setiap kali dia akan pergi. _It's kind of rude. Arrogante_. Atau itu hanya kebiasaan. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di Crema (kota), setelah pulang dari bank, kami duduk di salah satu cafe yang berada di perempatan _Via Frecafalli_ dekat Gereja Katolik. Dia memesan _light_ _white wine_ dan aku memilih _mocktail_.

"Jadi, apa saja yang biasa kalian lakukan di Crema?" tanya Yoongi, berbasa-basi dengan buku tabungan di tangannya.

"Banyak, biasanya kami ikut bergabung saat liburan musim panas, saat Natal, atau kegiatan keluarga lainnya." Jawabku sambil menatap gerak geriknya dari balik kacamata hitam yang ku gunakan.

"Natal? But I thought you were a Jewish?" ia menatapku penuh ketertarikan. Tertarik dengan pembahasan ini sepertinya.

"Yeah, we are a Jewish but there is also American, and Britanian... so we just celebrate it. Honestly, you are the only Jew's here except my family and kind of open up with everyone. Which is so cool."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Well I probably just getting used to that because i was from another small city in England. So I know how to be the odd Jewish just like your family here."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya, lalu ia bersuara lagi, "Kalau kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan saat liburan?"

"Aku? Berenang, makan yang banyak, menulis musikku, dan _going out at night_." Saat mendengar jawabanku, ia sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera berdiri.

"Wow, that sounds great. C'mon buddy, let's move." Aku pun mengikuti gerakannya dan dengan gerakan yang terkesan buru-buru aku menendang kecil kaitan sepedaku.

"O-Okay." Entah karena gugup atau terburu-buru aku tidak sengaja menendang kakinya saat akan mengayuh sepeda karena sepeda kami yang terlalu berdempetan.

"God, sorry." Refleksku meminta maaf.

"No, it's okay." Ucapnya sambil mengayuh sepedanya ke arah Gereja, ku pikir ia akan mengikutiku pulang.

" _Later_ , Jiminnie." Ucapnya dengan kencang dan mengayuh sepedanya menjauh. Aku menatap bingung kepergiannya. Rude.

.

.

.

Hari ini Maria dan teman-temanku yang lainnya berkumpul untuk bermain voli bersama dilapangan dekat sungai dibelakang rumahku, dan yeah tentu saja Yoongi jadi pusat perhatian. Ah, lebih tepatnya Yoongi dan Chiara.

Chiara juga teman dekatku, hampir sedekat Maria tapi ia jarang menginap dirumah karena ia harus menjaga toko milik orang tuanya di malam hari.

Yoongi dan Chiara jadi bintangnya sekarang, lihatlah mereka sangat serasi dan terampil saat bermain voli. Tubuh Yoongi yang tidak begitu tinggi namun berisi gagah didampingi dengan Chiara yang mungil dengan rambut ikal sebahunya. Ah dan lihat bikini itu. Ya Tuhan, _it may looks cute but gross, especially for me_. Saat mencetak poin, Chiara langsung lari memeluk Yoongi dan Yoongi mengangkatnya lalu memutarnya diudara. Ah, dengan bikini itu dan Yoongi dengan bokser seksinya. Jika botol air ditanganku ini hanya plastik mungkin sudah hancur tak berbentuk, sayangnya ini botol kaca.

Saat asik memperhatikan dua _pasangan_ itu dari sisi lapangan, Arthur memanggilku untuk meminta air minum, "Minnie, _aqua_!"

Aku baru saja akan memberikan air pada Arthur saat Yoongi dengan cekatan mengambilnya, "Perfect timing, thanks." Aku hanya diam mencerna semuanya, sedikit _upset_ karena beberapa hal dan juga _jealous,_ mungkin. Entahlah. Aku jadi mengabaikannya.

"Hei, Jimin... oh, I mean – _Minnie_." Dia menggodaku lagi, sekarang dengan panggilan itu. Ah, sial. Aku jadi semakin tak ingin melihat wajahnya yang jadi sangat menyebalkan itu.

Ia menyentuh pundakku, "Hei, what is this?" lalu memijatnya perlahan. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, "Hey trust me, i supposed to be a Doctor." Entah karena upset atau karena tak ingin _hard_ karena sentuhan gentlenya, aku kembali menjauh. _Pardon_.

"Pinch of nerve _huh_? What are you so tensed about?" ia melanjutkan pijatannya, tapi aku terus berusaha melepaskan diri, "You're just too stressed, you gotta relax a little bit." sampai dia menahan lenganku dengan kuat.

"I am relaxing." Jawabku se- _annoyed-_ mungkin.

"Maria, come here. Handle this for me. You feel that? He is so tensed." Dia menggantikan tangannya dengan tangan Maria yang sedari tadi duduk dipinggir lapangan, setelah ia dipanggil oleh Chiara untuk melanjutkan permainan volinya.

"You need to relax more. _Later,_ Minnie." Ucapnya ditelingaku sebelum berlari kembali ke lapangan.

"Yoongi _è_ _ragione, devi rilassarti di più_."2 Aku menatap Maria tidak percaya, dengan wajah semenyebalkan mungkin aku pergi dari lapangan.

Aku melewati ibu dan Mafalda yang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, "Ah _pulcino, la zia Marcella e l'altra stanno venendo a cena_. Yoongi _sta con noi o sta uscendo?_ "3

" _Sais pas_."4 Ucapku acuh tak acuh pada ibu.

" _Que movie star._ "5 Aku bisa mendengar Mafalda mengucapkan itu dan diiyakan oleh ibu, " _Si, quegli Americani_."6

Ternyata ibu dan Mafalda juga sedang membicarakan soal Yoongi yang terlihat seperti bintang film atau penyanyi yang banyak sekali penggemarnya. Ya, aku mengakuinya tapi tidak dengan sikapnya itu.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun tiba, aku sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan langsung menuju ke meja makan yang sudah terisi penuh dengan tante Marcella dan saudara-saudaraku.

"He is late." Ucap Ibu padaku. Aku mengendikkan bahu pertanda tak tahu. Ibu menyesap rokoknya dan menyuruh Mafalda untuk membalikkan piring milik Yoongi disampingku.

"Papa, don't you think the way he said _Later_ everytime he want to go is rude? _Arrogante?_ " aku bertanya pada ayah yang sibuk dengan daging dipiringnya. Aku memanggilnya Papa disaat sedang manja, atau berdebat tapi ingin debatnya dimenangkan olehku.

"Darling, i don't think he is arrogant." Ibu menimpali.

"Yes, he doesn't seems arrogant. Maybe he just shy." Ucap ayah padaku.

"You will see when he's about to go, he'd say _Later~_ " aku mengucapkannya dengan gestur tangan dan nada yang dibuat-buat membuat ibu tertawa.

"We need to put up with him for a six week straight, don't misunderstanding him, darling." Ibu mencoba untuk mengusaikan topik tentang Yoongi.

"You will grow to like him." Ayah kembali menimpali.

"What if i grow to hate him?" sambungku tak terima.

"Aw, _pulcino_. No." Ucap ibu final lalu kembali menyuruh Mafalda untuk mengambil piring yang di sediakan untuk Yoongi. Lalu menyuruhku untuk bergeser ke tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk Yoongi, "Darling, move."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **1\. I'm Sorry**_

 _ **2\. Yoongi's right, you need to relax more.**_

 _ **3\. Ah darling, Marcella auntie and the other will come over for a dinner. Is Yoongi stay with us or going out?**_

 _ **4\. Don't know.**_

 _ **5\. What a movie star.**_

 _ **6\. Yes, those Americans.**_


End file.
